Love with Luna
by EminyNay
Summary: Jeremy has loved Luna forever. Ever since he saw those misty blue eyes, Jeremy Coastings has wanted Luna to notice him. The only problem was, he was too shy. Luna/OC oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the book series, _Harry Potter _or any associated characters. I do, however, own Jeremy and the plot for this story.

* * *

Jeremy Coastings loved writing more than everything. Well, almost everything. He had his eye on one of his fellow Ravenclaws by the name of Luna Lovegood. He loved everything about her. Her crazy made-up creatures, her long, blond hair, and her eyes. Especially her eyes. Those dreamy, misty blue eyes, like deep pools in which he wished he could fall into. Even at the very mention of her name, he would stutter. Not the he talked much. He was very shy, so even though he had the answers, he rarely spoke up in class. He couldn't even stand up for her when the other students made fun of her and called her "Loony" Lovegood. Couldn't they see her inner beauty? Sure, she was a bit crazy, but that's what makes Luna, Luna, and what makes her unique. It's what he loved about her.

_But she'd never like me.._. he thought, _Such a beauty I could never even _hope_ to compare to.._. Jeremy wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be. He had long, blond hair that fell into his hazel eyes, which were hidden behind silver, rectangular-framed glasses, and he was a bit tall for his age.

He let out a deep sigh as he gathered his books to head to his best subject. Charms. He would never understand why she would like him the way he liked her.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin bully, with his two goons Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They bullied him all of the time, but he tried his hardest as to not let Draco have the pleasure of knowing that it got to him. He soon relaxed a bit when he looked closer. Draco was already bullying someone. He tensed back up again when he saw WHO he was bullying. Luna Lovegood. They were levitating her books just beyond her reach and laughing. He couldn't take it, and he let his anger get the better of him.

"Expeliarmus!" Jeremy screamed.

Draco's wand flew to the end of the hall and hit the wall, and Luna's books fell to the floor with a soft "Thump".

"How _dare _you, you filthy Mudblood!" Draco shouted.

"How dare _you_, picking on Miss Lovegood here!" he yelled even louder.

"Oh! Sticking up for Loony, are you? Looks like someone has a little crush!" Draco shouted back as Jeremy's face turned bright red with both anger, and embarrassment, anger, because he had just called her, "Loony", and embarrassment because he had suggested that he had a, "little crush".

"So, what if I do!" he lashed out.

A sly grin slid across Draco's face.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Come on! We have no need to interact with filth like this," he said as they walked away and Draco picked up his wand.

The small crowd that had gathered to watch slow dispersed. Jeremy walked over to help Luna pick up her scattered books.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes. I am quite all right," she replied in her dreamy voice. "You know, most people would just watch or walk right by. Thank you."

"Any time," he stated with a smile as she stood on tip-toe and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He felt his face heat up as he blushed.

"I guess I'll see you around," she said as she skipped away to her next class.

Jeremy's hand felt his left cheek, where Luna had kissed him, and he found himself with a goofy grin on his lips.

When he came back to his senses, he hurried to Charms.

* * *

**So, I had this one on my account on another website, and decided to put in in here. Please review!**

**Okay, I've had people suggest that I make another chapter for this. I do not intend to make another chapter because this is a one-shot, and I have other things that I'm working on now. Speaking of which, I made a poll on my page for the story that I'm currently working on, so if you could go and vote in it, it's on my profile page and it would be greatly appreciated. Or if you review, leave a 1, 2, or 3 in it and that would help, too.  
**


End file.
